The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for using a diamond-impregnated wire to cut an object. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus that may use a diamond-impregnated wire loop to cut an underwater pipeline. The apparatus may have a frame, a carriage attached to the frame and/or pulleys connected to the carriage. The diamond-impregnated wire loop may be connected to the pulleys.
Offshore platforms have a base structure formed by pipelines. If the offshore platforms are decommissioned and/or dismantled, the pipelines must be removed. The pipelines may extend into the sea floor. Therefore, pipelines are typically removed from the sea floor by cutting the pipelines at a location on the pipeline adjacent to the sea floor. Known systems exist for cutting the pipelines. For example, known systems for cutting the pipelines may use diamond-impregnated beads affixed to a continuous strand of rubber-encapsulated steel wire that is looped onto a drive pulley and driven at a high speed.
The known systems require clearance on multiple sides of the pipeline. The clearance required by the known systems may hinder the systems from cutting the pipeline. For example, the clearance required by the known systems may increase a distance between the cut and the sea floor. Thus, after cutting by the known systems, a portion of the pipeline may continue to extend from the sea floor. Moreover, the clearance required by the known systems may prevent the systems from cutting the pipeline if the pipeline is adjacent to obstructions. Thus, known systems may not cut the pipeline if the pipeline is adjacent to obstructions.